


The Sides's Camping

by SandersGothamSides



Series: The Sides's Camping [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandersGothamSides/pseuds/SandersGothamSides
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: The Sides's Camping [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723336
Kudos: 7





	1. Beginning

One day at the night period.  
Patton: Log, lately I've been wanting to camp.  
Logan: Me too. How about we go camping tomorrow?  
Patton: Yes, how about we invite Virgil and Roman to give the lovebirds a little time?  
Logan: Why not.  
Patton: Log, I'm sleepy. I'm going to my room, okay?  
Logan: Yes, and I'm also sleepy too.  
Patton: Bye Log, see you tomorrow.  
Logan: Bye Pat. And don't worry, I'll stop by their room and ask. If they don't want to that, well Virgil will probably refuse, but I'll tell him that Roman won't go.  
Patton: Ok bye.  
Logan: Bye.  
Minutes later.  
Logan: Ah... Roman? Do you want to go to camp with me and Pat?  
Roman: Yes, why not? Just a quick question, will Virgil go too?  
Logan: I don't know yet. I was going to ask him after you. Why?  
Roman: Nothing... Just to know...  
Seconds later  
Logan: Virgil?  
Virgil: Yes Log?  
Logan: Pat and I are asking you if you want to come camping with us tomorrow?  
Virgil: Ya... Why not?  
Logan: Wow... Technically, it must be one of the first times that it goes without saying that Roman won't go...  
Virgil: Wait, will he come with you??  
Logan: Yes... But now you are coming with us.  
Virgil: Okay, okay.


	2. First day of camping

The next day.  
Virgil: Hello Log, hello Pat ... hello Roman.  
All for Virgil: Hello Virgil.  
Logan: Well, shall we?  
Patton: Sure! They are all here and everything is ready and organized.  
Arriving in the forest, where they will camp.  
Virgil: I hope there are spiders around here...  
Roman: If you find it please don't put them in the tent.  
Virgil: What do you mean, we don't even go together. Right? Pat?  
Patton: Honey, we only have two tents and I'm going to share it with Log ... So...  
Virgil: Ok ... But I don't promise that I won't put spiders in the tent.  
Logan: How about set up first?  
Roman: *Get the instruction manual * Ok, ready to build our castle, Virgil?  
Virgil: O-ok.  
Minutes later  
Logan: There!  
Patton: What the ... What are you two doing?  
Logan: What a mess!  
Roman: I didn’t remember how difficult it was...  
Virgil: Even with the manual in front.  
Patton: Okay, how about, if you were ... to get some wood for the fire?  
Roman: Yes, come on Virgil!  
Virgil: Ok  
Roman and Virgil go outside their camp  
Roman: *Catching a wood* How about helping, big lazy!  
Virgil: Okay!!! *Stumbles on some branch* Ah!!  
Roman: Virgil!! *Drop the wood in his arms* Are you okay???  
Virgil: * Sarcastic* No ... I'm fine *Moans in pain* my foot hurts.  
Roman: It seems you need help ... *Put Virgil in his arms* Better?  
Virgil: Y-yes...  
Roman: Repeat there.  
Virgil: N-nothing.  
When they arrived at their camp.  
Roman: Pat, Log help here?  
Virgil: Oh, come on. I'm not that heavy.  
Patton: My god. What happened?  
Roman: Virgil *Landing Virgil on the ground* tripped over a branch.  
Patton: Wait *Patton takes an ointment out of his backpack and gives it to Virgil * put this, where does it hurt?  
Virgil: Thanks Pat.  
Roman: Pat, come with me to get firewood?  
Patton: Yes, of course.  
Minutes later.  
Roman: Here we’re!!! * Patton and Roman put the wood in the place where they had planned to build the fire *  
Fourteen minutes later.  
*Noises from branches of a tree near there break off *  
*A fog appears out of nowhere *  
Remus: Hello gentlemen, what the hell are you doing here?  
Virgil: Get out of here Remus!  
Remus: What for? Miss the party? But ok, use the protection, kids ... Who knows what they can get ... * Pervert laughter *  
Virgil: Just a quick question. Are you watching us?  
Remus: Yes, child.  
Virgil: Nothing to do, right, Remus?  
Remus: Sad, isn't it?  
Virgil: Yes, but I am not surprised that you are alone without things to do.  
Remus: I bet you would be alone if it weren't Pat and Log.  
Roman: That's not true!!  
Remus: Anyway ... Can I join in the fun?  
Logan: Do you have a pair?  
Virgil: Wait, but who said that this is with pairs???  
Logan: Oh dear, couldn't you see it was meant to bring the two of you together??  
Patton: And also because we wanted to.  
Virgil: Yeah, but I don't think it's just because of that *It gives a big smile to look at Patton and Logan*  
*Virgil starts to laugh but quickly covers his mouth with his hand *  
Roman's thought: He's so cute when he laughs, why doesn't he laugh anymore??  
Remus: Well, my dear Virgil, I thought I was the only one with those thoughts.  
Virgil: What thoughts?!?!  
Remus: Oh ... You know what I'm talking about. Those thoughts that make you blush *Virgil started to blush, closed his eyes and his hand making the shape of a fist* *Remus leans his mouth next to Virgil's ear* those thoughts that make your heart beat and make you wish that…  
Virgil: *Sighs* what do you want from us?  
Remus: You know, just a little action. Except that you must already wish it with another *Remus looks directly at Roman with a dark look*. Dear Virgil, we are so equal and different at the same time ... that's why I know what you are thinking...  
Virgil: Do you know the feeling of wanting to kill you right now??  
Remus: More or less ... *Laughs*  
Virgil: I hate you.  
Remus: Own ... I also love you Virgil, dear.  
Virgil: Ahh your *Virgil tries to punch Remus*  
Remus: *Dodges, makes Virgil almost fall and catches him in time before he falls to the ground* I know that's not what you want, and apparently the fun is over here. See you around or in my dreams Virgey...


	3. A dive on the lake.

Patton: Guys... I saw a lake nearby, so what if we went for a swim to forget this situation...  
Virgil: Yes... I think it is better *Look at the floor* ... I will change first.  
After everyone changed.  
Roman: We are all already. Where is this place Pat?  
Patton: This way!  
When they got there.  
Roman: Wow! The water is very transparent.  
Virgil: Ya, wow... *Whispers * It looks like you've never seen water in your life.  
Logan: So, shall we dive?  
Virgil: I'll go first *Jumps into the water making the others get wet* Wow, until it's good.  
Roman: I'm going! *Calmly enters the water and dives towards Virgil*  
Logan and Patton also calmly enter the water next to each other.  
Virgil: Ey Log how about getting your hair wet *Push Logan making him fall* Ups! It's already wet.  
Patton: Virgil that is wrong! But honestly, he looks cute with wet hair *Both are blushed*  
Logan: Pat, aren't you going to dive too?  
Patton: No, I don't really like what salt water does to my hair.  
Virgil:*Sees Remus on top of a tree * Guys, I'll be right back *Dives further away*  
Roman: *Leaving Patton and Logan alone, he went after Virgil following him overland*  
Virgil: Wow... I've felt bad many times but now it gets over everything... *A small tear falls out of the corner of his eye* ... just today.  
Roman: Why do you feel bad? Do you want to talk about it?  
Virgil: Ah! Roman, what are you doing here? *Wipes away tears *  
Roman: Please don't change the conversation... If you feel bad, you can talk to me.  
Virgil: I don't feel like it...  
Roman: Please don't feel bad, I don't like to see you like this.  
Virgil blushes.  
Roman: How about we go over to Pat and Log?  
Virgil: Yes, we will.  
Getting there.  
They see Logan and Patton kissing.  
Roman: *Singing* Can you feel the love tonight?  
Patton and Logan: *Blushed * When did you arrive? *Look at each other and laugh*  
Roman: How cute. OwO  
Virgil: Perfect for each other.  
Roman: You can't deny it.  
Logan: *Pretends to cough* How about we go to camp?  
Virgil: Ya... ok.


	4. Around the campfire.

Logan: Well... Roman, you already know what song I want.  
Roman: I got it *Start playing*  
Logan: *Starts singing*  
I found a love for me  
Darling, just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet  
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me  
'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
Darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes, you're holding mine  
Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, we're listenin' to our favorite song  
When they finished.  
Roman: You guys are so cute together!  
Virgil: For the first time I agree with Roman. How about we open the bag of marchelows?  
Roman: Only if we all sing a song together now.  
Virgil: I have a song in mind, how about "Someone you loved"?  
Patton: I love it!  
Logan: Me too.  
Roman: Wow, your taste in music is getting better.  
Virgil: Can you start playing?  
Roman: Ok *Start playing and singing*  
I'm going under and this time I fear there's no one to save me  
This all or nothing really got a way of driving me crazy  
I need somebody to heal  
Somebody to know  
Somebody to have  
Somebody to hold  
It's easy to say  
But it's never the same  
I guess I kinda liked the way you numbed all the pain  
*They stop singing and Virgil continues*  
Now the day bleeds  
Into nightfall  
*Virgil stops*  
Virgil: Why did you stop?  
Roman: To hear you sing a little bit.  
Virgil: Well, does that mean we can already eat marchelows?  
Patton: Yea.  
*Virgil opens the bag of marchelows and sits next Roman*  
*Patton moves closer to Logan and Logan hugs him*  
*Roman puts the guitar down and puts his arm around Virgil*  
*Virgil looks at Roman, Roman moves closer to kiss but Virgil looks away*  
Virgil: These marchelows are good, aren't they?  
Roman: Yes...  
Patton: Virgil, you ruined such a beautiful moment now...  
Virgil: I'm going to take a walk in the forest so I don't ruin any more beautiful moments.


	5. In the dark of the night.

When everyone was sleeping.  
Remus: Good, they're all asleep, you can come!  
Janus: Are you sure everyone is sleeping?  
Remus: Yes, if they weren't dead.  
Janus: How about I go to see the tent of lords Logan and Patton and you will see the Virg and your brother?  
Remus: It seems to me very well!  
Janus: Remember what we are looking for. And one more thing, can you not make a big theater? It's just to distract him.  
Remus: Yes sir, captain!  
Janus goes to Patton and Logan's tent and opens it *Looks for something and finds it in Logan's backpack*  
Janus: Perfect! *Leaves the tent and closes, then goes towards Remus*  
Remus: Maybe?  
Janus: I don't know. Maybe you just stayed there admiring their body and you didn't wake him up, forget it, look at what I have *Show the Remus with car keys*  
Remus: Perfect! Now let's go to one of the best parts of this story, right?  
Janus: Yes, get around and wake him up, before I change my mind *Janus leaves that area and hides anywhere in the camp while Remus woke Virgil.  
Remus: *Whispering * Virgilzinho, wake up.  
Virgil: Remus... What are you doing here?!?  
Remus: I just came to see or maybe participate in your "fun", but I apparently arrived too late...  
Virgil: This is not what it seems ...  
Remus: Umm... maybe... Come! Let's take a quick walk before you wake them up.  
Virgil: I don't know why but I'll go with you, I'll just get dressed.  
When Virgil finished dressing .  
Remus and Virgil started walking through the forest.  
Remus: You know that I also always like a little action sometimes... But you and my brother? Wow!! Seriously, you didn't even have to show it... You know ...  
Virgil: I already said it didn't happen, Remus.  
Remus: And I know it will happen. Do you know how to climb trees?  
Virgi: Yes, why?  
Remus: *Starts to climb a tree * Come... Come on, you can see the camp from here.  
Virgil: *Starts climbing the tree and sits next to Remus, who was sitting on some branch * You are right, from here you can see the camp.  
Remus: You know... I liked the song you were singing, Virg.  
Virgil: Which one? Bellyache? ... Wait, did you hear me sing?  
Remus: I couldn't resist listening... But what was that song like?  
Virgil: I don't believe I'm going to do this... *Starting to sing*  
Sittin all alone  
*Remus tries to keep up but he can't*  
Mouth full of gum  
In the driveway  
My friends aren't far  
In the back of my car  
Lay their bodies  
Wheres my mind  
Wheres my mind  
*Both stop singing*  
Virgil: I'm tired, I have to go back to camp.  
*Both go down the tree*  
Remus: Yeah, you look tired. I will accompany you to the camp.  
Virgil: Yes, thank you... I think...  
When they arrived at the camp.  
Remus: Here we are *Remus kisses Virgil on the face*  
Virgil: *Looking confused * What was that for?  
Janus: A little distraction *Hits a branch on Virgil's head * Good night Virgilzinho, tomorrow you will have a long day ahead of you.  
Remus: Good night Virgil dear. Janus you know how to imitate me but I also know how to imitate you. Hehehe  
Janus: Ok, ok go put Virg in his tent.  
Remus: Ok *Remus puts Virgil in the tent and leaves with Janus*


End file.
